runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Horror from the Deep
Startpunt: Larrissa in Lighthouse (Boven Barbarian Outpost) Benodigde Skills: 35 Agillity, je moet ook 2 monsters van lvl.100 kunnen verslaan Benodigde Questen: The Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl Minigame Benodigde Spullen: 1 Fire rune, 1 Water rune, 1 Air rune, 1 Earth rune, 1 Zwaard (van welke soort dan ook), 1 pijl (van welke soort dan ook) Deze eerste 6 objecten krijg je niet meer terug! 1 Molten glass, 1 swamp tar, 2 planken, 60 steel nails, Hammer en Tinderbox. Neem ook genoeg food en eventueel potions mee voor het gevecht. (Een games necklace is aanbevolen vanwege de vele teleports) ---- Nadat je met Larissa hebt gepraat, moet je van Larissa een brug repareren. Zo kan er weer naar de vuurtoren worden gegaan. De brug is ten oosten van de vuurtoren. Doe je 2 planken erop en timmer ze vast met je nails. Praat weer met Larissa. Nu moet je een sleutel halen. Loop vanaf de vuurtoren naar het zuiden van de vuurtoren en ga over de stenen in het water (Je kan ook met je Games Necklace teleporten naar Barbarian Outpost) . Ga naar binnen bij de Barbarian Outpost en ga door de pipe. Praat met Gunnjorn en vraag om de sleutel van de vuurtoren. Spring weer over de stenen en betreed de vuurtoren, dat kan nu door je sleutel. Ga de ladder die je ziet op en doorzoek de boekenkast voor drie boeken. Lees ze helemaal ! . Ga nu helemaal naar het bovenste punt van de vuurtoren en doe je swamp tar op het lighting mechanism. Steek het aan met je tinderbox en doe je molten glass er bij, het licht van de vuurtoren werkt weer !. Praat nu weer met Larissa. thumb|De deurGa de ladder af. Je zit nu een strange wall. Doe de : Arrow, Sword, en de runes van alle elementen op de strange wall door het erop te usen. . Ga nu door de deur en Teleport weg. Haal nu je Magic Runes, Melee spullen, Range Spullen, Food en eventueel Potions van de bank (Ring of Recoil is hierbij ook zeer handig !) Ga nu weer terug naar de Vuurtoren, de ladder af. Door de strange wall en daar de trap af. Het Gevecht : Ga door de deur en praat met Jossik. Nu komt Dagannoth baby aangewandeld. Je kan de safe spot gebruiken voor dit kleine monster. Door achter de rotsen te gaan staan vlakbij de ladder. Dood het beest, het is handig om je special attack te bewaren voor het tweede monster. Als het dood is komt Dagannoth mother. Dit monster verandert steeds van kleur en van combat stijl. Je kunt alleen raak slaan als je de goede aanvalsstijl op bij de juiste kleur gebruikt. Je moet deze verschillende vechtstijlen gebruiken op deze kleur: Oranje: Melee Groen: Ranged Rood: Fire spells Bruin: Earth spells Blauw: Water spells Wit: Air spells De Daganoth Mother is resistent tegen poison en healt weer als je haar niet aan valt. Probeer dus steeds door te gaan. Een safe spot is tussen de twee stenen te vinden, maar dan moet je het monster wel precies achter de stenen zien te krijgen. Als je de monster gedood hebt, wordt je vanzelf uit de kamer geteleporteerd. Je hebt nu de quest af. Ga naar boven en praat met Jossik. Hij zal vragen wat er op de kist staat. Kies uit : Saradomin, Zamorak of Guthix. Het Saradomin boek is wit, het Zamorak boek is rood en het Guthix boek is groen. Je Quest is nu voltooid ! ---- Beloning: 4663xp voor: Magic, Ranged en Strength en een Damaged Prayerbook. Als je dit boek verliest kan je gewoon een nieuw boek halen bij Jossik. Verder kan je dit boek ook vullen met de Pages van de god van dit boek. Waardoor het bonussen krijgt, en het een God Book is. Al verlies je dit boek kan je het boek bij Jossik halen voor 5 k. Quest Punten: 2 Vervolg Questen: Recipe for Disaster en:Horror from the Deep